Ce qu'elle doit faire
by Leptitloir
Summary: [Défi Révolution 2018] Aqua elle fait toujours tout bien, comme les autres l'attendent. Elle est droite, sérieuse, calme et impartiale. Mais elle en a marre parfois, de suivre un chemin qu'on a choisi pour elle. UA


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Hey ! Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de Juin lancé par Laemia sur le forum de kh : **Révolution**. On avait un thème à respecter (je vous laisse deviner lequel, c'est subtile) et un ship imposé par un autre participant. Perso, j'ai écrit du **Van/Aqua** sur la demande de Ya (merci encore !) et j'espère que c'est assez réussi.

C'est beaucoup trop long, et pourtant y a des trucs que j'aurais voulu développer plus, parce que ça me va moyen. Et c'est pas l'OS le plus IC que j'ai écrit. Et j'ai relu à la vas-vite donc pardon pour les fautes que j'ai pas vues. Et le thème est respecté de loin, genre j'ai pris la révolution sous un angle « social / législatif » et aussi métaphorique vis-à-vis d'Aqua. J'espère que ça passe. Mais je suis déjà content de l'avoir fini.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle inspire un grand coup avant de composer le numéro. Première sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie. Troisième sonnerie. Elle les compte toutes sur ses doigts de sa main gauche, et c'est comme un grand vide qui se creuse dans son thorax chaque fois que la note stridente retentit dans le combiné. Elle attend qu'elle décroche, et le redoute plus que tout. Allez. S'il te plait. Ne répond pas.

Sixième sonnerie. Son soulagement est aussi grand que sa déception.

« - Bonjour, c'est Kairi ! Enfin c'est ma messagerie. Si je ne vous ai pas répondu c'est que je suis occupée pour l'instant, alors laissez un message après le bip. Et n'hésitez pas à rappeler plus tard si j'ai toujours pas répondu, j'oublie souvent d'écouter les messages en fait. A plus ! »

Bip.

Aqua soupire. Elle raccroche sans rien dire.

xoxoxox

« - T'as les exos ?

\- C'est non, Van.

\- Allez.

\- Non.

\- Le vieux verra même pas.

\- Si tu veux tes exercices, fais-les tout seul.

\- J'ai plus l'temps ! Il va débarquer dans genre deux minutes.

\- Tu as eu trois jours.

\- Allez sérieux c'est trois pauvres exo de math, tu vas pas en crever. »

Aqua soupire longuement, avant de tourner les pages de son cahier pour le tendre à Van. La teigne affiche un large sourire plein de contentement, le regard brillant de satisfaction. Il se saisit du présent et s'empresse de gribouiller les calculs au critérium, pendant que la Terminale se demande comment elle a pu, une fois de plus, craquer. Les lundis et les jeudis, c'est toujours la même chose. Le noiraud passe ses jambes autour du dossier de sa chaise pour lui faire face et quémander la charité scolaire – soit les devoirs qu'il n'avait bien évidemment pas fait. Ça la sidère, cette capacité qu'il à ne jamais, vraiment jamais ouvrir un fichier d'exercice à l'extérieur du lycée. Il n'est pas idiot pourtant, le bougre. Bien au contraire, la répartie cinglante qui arme sa langue témoigne de sa vivacité d'esprit. Ça et son niveau scolaire qu'il maintient sans mal et sans jamais travailler. Il n'est pas idiot, donc, mais il a « la flemme », c'est ce qu'il lâche chaque fois qu'elle lui demande. « J'suis pas venu au monde pour faire les exos du vieux con. Il peut trouver le résultat tout seul, de t'façon. »

« - Cimer ! » Il se retourne pour lui rendre le précieux ouvrage. « T'as un gueule de déterré ce matin, t'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Merci pour ta délicatesse. »

Si elle ne déteste pas Vanitas – et dieu sait qu'elle doit se rappeler souvent des raisons qui font qu'elle ne le déteste pas – c'est parce qu'il se ne soucie pas que de ses devoirs, mais aussi de sa personne. Et il est observateur le corbeau, sûrement un peu trop. Puis il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, il pose les questions sans se soucier de leur indiscrétion. C'est un curieux, un curieux malin qui sait obtenir ce qu'il veut. Si pouvait concentrer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de cette énergie vicieuse dans ses cahiers …

« - Sérieux, t'as des valises pour deux semaines sous les yeux, c'est quoi l'problème ?

\- Je révise, moi.

\- Le Bac ils le donnent maintenant, tu sais ? Nique pas tes nuits pour ça. »

Facile à dire quand on est Van, et qu'on peut se permettre de pioncer en cours et de sécher pour profiter des beaux jours. Elle, elle ne veut même pas imaginer le visage de son père si elle rate ses examens. Elle l'aura, son bac. Mais ça ne suffit pas de l'avoir. Chez elle, on ne réussit pas en validant un diplôme, il faut la bonne note et le dossier béton derrière. Et les grandes études qui suivent, aussi. Eraqus est un homme bon, mais un homme exigeant avant tout.

Ça, c'est ce qu'elle répond mentalement à son camarade de classe. La vérité, c'est qu'elle doit faire un effort considérable pour garder un visage impassible quand Kairi rentre dans la salle, trace sans même la regarder et part s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Et l'autre vérité, la vraie, c'est qu'elle « nique ses nuits » à penser à elle encore et encore, depuis trois jours qu'elle s'est faite larguée.

« - Elle vient pas s'asseoir avec nous ta pote ? »

Aqua hausse les épaules.

« - Bah putain tu causes pas des masses c'matin.

\- Tourne-toi, Van. M. Even va arriver. »

Il doit vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais la voix dudit M. Even écrase la sienne alors qu'il ouvre grand la porte de la salle. Toujours aussi vieux, toujours aussi chiant, c'est ce que Demyx – le voisin du noiraud qui s'est assis à côté – fait remarquer alors que leur enseignant prend sa place devant le tableau. L'élève modèle se redresse un peu avant de tourner son cahier. Mais des deux heures de maths qui suivent, elle ne retient rien. La chaise vide qui attend à sa gauche lui pèse trop.

Elle pense que c'est de sa faute. Et que c'est vraiment, vraiment trop con.

xoxoxox

Il fait beau. Chaud, c'est encore trop demandé, l'air frais caresse les épaules que le soleil couvre de rayon. Mais beau, c'est déjà bien. Mieux, il fait assez beau pour trainer autour des terrains de foot du lycée sur les heures de repas. Alors la bande d'ami au sein de laquelle Aqua s'est trouvée une place vient de se caler sur les longues bandes d'herbe verte. Naminé partage le pull de Riku pour éviter de ruiner sa robe blanche, Xion tresse des brins d'herbe pour former de petits bracelets et Olette dessine. Parfois Sora traine avec eux, mais lui et Roxas finissent plus tôt le lundi. Kairi, elle ne passait déjà pas beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie. Maintenant, on ne la voit plus du tout. Personne ne comprend pourquoi, et personne ne cherche à comprendre. Olette ne l'appréciait pas trop, de toute façon.

« - C'est bon, j'aime juste pas la manière dont elle s'habille.

\- Elle s'habille comme elle veut, hein. » Xion lâche sans détacher ses yeux des tresse qu'elle tisse.

« - Enfin quand t'as de la poitrine comme elle, les débardeurs tu fais gaffe. »

Xion inspire. Elle manque de cran, ça se sent à des kilomètres. Les débats, elle les passe la bouche fermée à écouter ce que les autres balancent. Mais parfois, elle essaye. Elle ouvre les lèvres, et elle rassemble ce qu'elle a de courage dans le ventre pour le formuler. Aqua éprouve un respect certain pour elle, quand elle la voit faire.

« - Si elle se sent bien comme elle est …

\- Elle se sent tellement bien qu'avec la jupe qu'elle portait la semaine derrière, ou pouvait limite deviner la couleur de sa culotte. »

L'azurée tique. Elle se tait, bien sûr, mais elle pense tellement fort. Et elle voudrait lui dire à la châtaine, qu'elle a déjà vu les culottes en question, et de près. Qu'elle les lui a même enlevées. Que Kairi n'en porte qu'une fois sur deux quand elle est en pantalon, parce que c'est plus confortable, mais que ses parents vont finir par le remarquer si elle n'en met plus du tout. Et elle n'a pas envie de se justifier, Kairi. Elle aime fait ce qu'elle veut comme elle le veut, sans avoir à rendre de comptes aux autres. Elle déteste se cacher. Elle refuse.

Mais Aqua ne dit rien, elle détourne seulement regard. Olette n'est pas mauvaise, elle répète juste bêtement les idées que ses parents ont encrées dans sa tête. Elle ne sait que ce qu'on lui a appris, ça n'est pas de sa faute. Ça n'aurait pas de sens, de la détester pour ça.

« - Sora veut toujours sortir avec ? » Naminé demande à Riku, pour éviter que la conversation ne vire à la dispute.

« - C'est mort, il s'est pris un râteau.

\- Sérieux ? » Avare de ragot, la gamine aux yeux verts ouvre grand les oreilles.

« - Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Samedi, il voulait l'inviter au ciné et elle lui a dit cash qu'elle était pas intéressée.

\- Pas le ciné ?

\- Par lui. » La jolie blonde la corrige gentiment.

« - Non, par les mecs. »

Le gris lâche ça, et il regrette presque aussitôt. Il a cette tête du gars qui n'est plus très sûr de ses propos ni de son droit de révélation. Ça ne le concerne pas, après tout. Mais elle assume Kairi, alors pourquoi le cacher ? Si elle l'a dit à Sora, elle devait bien se douter que ça ferait vite le tour du lycée. C'est petit ici, tout se sait et très vite. Les rumeurs courent et se déforment pour mieux se répandre entre les murs. Et puis, ça n'est même pas une rumeur.

« - Genre elle est lesbienne ? »

Olette balance ça en haussant les sourcils à moitié convaincue, Xion redresse brusquement la tête, le visage de Naminé se peint d'une étrange hésitation, et personne ne remarque combien Aqua est crispée. Tous les muscles de son corps se sont passé le mot pour s'activer au moment où son cerveau a décidé de s'éteindre. Elle inspire longuement, calmement, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est plus forte que la peur. Mais la trouille gronde quand même au creux de ses entrailles. Elle a dit quoi d'autre, Kairi ? Quoi d'autre que Sora sait, comme bientôt tout le lycée ? Les gens pourraient faire le lien, deviner. Comprendre pourquoi la fille aux cheveux carmin s'asseyait toujours près d'elle en cours – et surtout, comprendre pourquoi elle ne le fait plus. Soudain, tous les détails insignifiants de leur relation, les papiers glissés dans la trousse, les minutes gaspillées à s'attendre devant la salle de classe, les sourires complices au milieu des autres, les regards, regards doux, regards brulants, regards pleins de rires et d'amour, tout est une preuve. Une preuve que le monde brandira tôt ou tard contre elle.

Inspirer, expirer. Encore. Une autre fois. Aqua essaye de se calmer. Elle sait que sa réaction est insensée. Puérile. Mais les autres pourraient savoir, et elle ne veut pas.

« - Apparemment. » Riku répond simplement en haussant les épaules.

« - On dirait pas. Elle est vachement féminine.

\- Ça veut rien dire. » Xion fait remarquer.

« - Ouais enfin t'as vu Marluxia ? Tu vas pas me dire que ça se voit pas qu'il est gay.

\- Bah justement, ça se voit pas chez son copain.

\- Mouais. Il est spécial, Zexion. »

« Spécial », dans le langage Olette, ça se traduit par « Entre sa coupe de cheveux et son style emo, il fait quand même un peu tapette. »

« - Genre elle est lesbienne … » La châtaine répète tout bas, nullement convaincue. « Non mais c'est une mode, avec la loi en ce moment. Ça va lui passer quand ça se tassera, vous allez voir.

\- On verra bien, oui. » Naminé prend toujours la parole pour calmer le débat.

« - Ça te choque pas, toi ?

\- C'est son problème à elle, pas le mien.

\- Elle dit rien contre ça ta religion ? »

La blanche soupire en secouant la tête. Ça n'est un secret pour personne, Nami se rend à la messe tous les dimanches – et les jeudis une fois par mois, quand ils la donnent au lycée - avec sa petite famille presque parfaite. Presque, son père est mort six ans avant, le tableau manque d'un pilier masculin pour s'élever.

Ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant, dans un petit lycée privé catholique où certains des cours sont assurés par les religieuses. Mais ça l'agace quand même de voir les autres réduire son opinion à ses croyances. Même si son opinion dépend souvent de ses croyances.

« - Ma religion ne me permet pas de juger les gens, encore moins dans leur dos.

\- Mais t'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Et en vrai ? »

Elle est patiente, la blonde, mais elle n'apprécie pas quand qu'on titille ses limites.

« - Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, alors ne pose pas la question. »

Olette hausse les épaules. Une moue insatisfaite pour seul sourire, elle se tourne vers l'aînée du groupe.

« - Et toi Aqua, t'en dit quoi ? T'étais au courant ? »

Calme, rester calme. Ne pas laisser l'inquiétude prendre le dessus. Elle est plus forte que l'inquiétude.

« - Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Naminé a raison, ça ne nous regarde pas. Kairi fait ce qu'elle veut, nous n'avons pas à donner ou non notre accord.

\- C'est ta pote. Ça te fait rien de savoir ça ?

\- Non. »

Bien sûr que si, ça lui fait quelque chose. Ça lui fait quelque chose parce qu'elle embrassait Kairi il n'y avait même pas deux semaines, sur le canapé de son salon. Ça lui fait quelque chose parce qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ni défaire son pantalon pour constater qu'elle ne porte pas de culotte, ni se mettre à genoux pour passer sa langue sur son sexe parce qu'elle sait que Kairi adore ça au moins autant que Naminé adore son dieu. Ça lui fait quelque chose parce que si elle avoue, ici et maintenant, qu'elle s'est faite larguée faute de pouvoir assumer leur relation, on ne la regardera plus de la même manière. Olette piaillera dans son dos, Nami détournera les yeux. Riku elle ne sait pas, et elle ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il en pense. Xion – qui est venue se caler contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine – ne voudrait peut-être plus de ses doigts dans ses cheveux en apprenant qu'il on caressé bien d'autres choses que sa petite tête de poupée.

Elle sait, Aqua, que ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend d'elle. Alors elle leur donne cette réponse bien pensée, calme et équilibrée. Cette réponse à son image, son image de jeune femme sage et assurée qui jamais ne prend parti. C'est plus simple comme ça.

xoxoxox

Encore une fois, le noiraud se tourne vers elle. Il n'a pas réclamé ses exercices, cette fois. Pas le temps, M. Even est arrivé trop vite.

« - T'as un briquet ?

\- Je ne fume pas, Van.

\- Pas besoin de fumer pour en avoir un.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je ferai d'un briquet, alors?

\- Masse de trucs.

\- Comme ?

\- Faire fondre les branches des scoubidous quand tu les termines. »

Tout en parlant, il tapote ceux qui pendent au bout de sa trousse – un cadeau fait main par Ven à la crèche, spécialement pour ses dix-huit ans.

« - Ils ne sont pas de moi.

\- Tu pourrais allumer de l'encens.

\- Je n'en utilise pas.

\- Ou des bougies.

\- Non plus.

\- Du papier d'Arménie ?

\- Encore moins.

\- Un incendie dans une crèche. »

Fallait s'y attendre connaissant l'humour de Van. Mais ça la surprend, Aqua. Elle inspire pour garder son sérieux. Ça marche. Quatre seconde. Puis elle rit malgré elle.

« - Ça t'amuses tant que ça les bébés morts ?

\- T'es con, Van. »

Elle dit ça mais elle sourit, et lui ses lèvres pètes de fierté, comme ses yeux. Parce qu'elle rit alors que son humour est atroce, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé à faire une blague pareille. Qu'elle l'aurait même réprimé. Ça l'amuse vraiment, d'entacher un peu ce tableau parfait de fille parfaite.

xoxoxox

Les mouvements de brosse lui arrachent des frissons. C'est tout doux, la manière dont Ven appuie et descend l'outil le long de ses cheveux dans un geste lent et concentré. De la minutie jusqu'au bout des doigts, il démêle une à une les mèches célestes qui viennent rebondir sur les épaules de sa sœur. Parfois, il s'arrête, ses petites mains vienne vérifier l'arrondi de sa coiffure comme pour s'assurer du résultat, s'enivrer un peu du contacte soyeux, puis il reprend. Aqua sent l'affection dont il nourrit ses actions, elle la voit jusque dans ce regard exagérément concentré qui rappelle celui de leur père. Ça la fait sourire.

« - C'est bon Ven, tu peux arrêter.

\- Non, c'est pas fini.

\- C'est suffisant.

\- J'ai dit non. »

Il secoue la tête. Pour peu, ça lui donnerait presque envie de rire. C'est fou tout le cœur qu'il y met, ce gamin, à lui brosser les cheveux avant le repas. Il l'a trouvée étalée sur le lit, lasse et épuisée. Et quand sa grande sœur a un coup de barre, Ventus veut toujours la pouponner. Elle laisse faire, ça l'amuse. Et lui, ça lui fait plaisir.

La brosse descend jusque sur sa nuque, délicatement. Elle recule. Il la plante à nouveau au sommet de son crâne.

« - Tu sais aujourd'hui, Terra il est venu à l'école pour les activités !

\- Ah ? » Elle mime l'étonnement. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait faire ?

\- La pâte modelée. Moi j'ai fait un serpent et Lea il a fait un cochon. »

Il tapote la masse de cheveux puis passe ses doigts dedans, surpris de les sentir si souples.

« - Tu me montreras ton serpent ?

\- Non je peux pas Aqua. » Le blondin secoue la tête. « Faut ranger la pâte modelée après, sinon elle sèche.

\- On dit Pâte à modeler, poussin.

\- Pâte à modeler. »

Ven répète lentement les mots de sa sœur, soucieux de bien apprendre. Il a le gout de l'application, le marmot. Même à quatre ans, il a déjà intégré la droiture qu'Eraqus leur impose implicitement. Ce besoin d'équilibre et de réussite, cette soif de bien faire. Avant, ces comportements attendrissaient l'azurée. Les traits exagérés de leur père se reflétaient tendrement sur le visage de son cadet. Maintenant, elle s'en désole. Elle aurait voulu autre chose pour lui, plus de liberté, pas ce carcan étriqué qui les étouffe lentement au fil des années. Pas cet irréprochable modèle de père parfait, trop parfait, insupportablement parfait.

« - Mon serpent il était rouge. » Le bambin reprend en reposant la brosse pour aller s'asseoir sur les jambes croisées de son aînée. « Je voulais qu'il soit en vert mais Isa il avait déjà pris le vert pour sa tortue.

\- Il fallait lui demander de partager.

\- Je pouvais pas, il faisait une trop grosse tortue. »

Aqua s'apprête à lui répondre, mais le timbre profondément calme de leur géniteur commun éclate la bulle protectrice autour d'eux. Ils redressent la tête.

« - Aqua, Ventus ! Le repas est prêt !

\- On arrive ! »

Même s'il a su marcher tout seul bien avant de fêter son premier anniversaire, le « poussin » tend les mains vers la lycéenne, quémandant implicitement une place dans ses bras. L'implorée secoue la tête.

« - Non Ven, tu sais marcher tout seul. » Elle dit en prenant un air sérieux.

« - Mais s'il te plait !

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Mais je veux les bras ! »

Elle soupire. Le marmot est têtu, plus encore avec sa sœur. Il sait qu'elle, contrairement au père, elle craque facilement. Alors il garde les bras levés dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'après moult regards désapprobateurs, elle revienne s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui. En bon vainqueur, le microbe lui saute dessus !

« - C'est la dernière fois ! Tu es grand maintenant, tu dois te déplacer par toi même.

\- Mais la prochaine fois alors ! » Il dit, et il sait très bien qu'il réclamera à nouveau qu'on le porte ladite prochaine fois. « On peut faire comme Yoshi ?

\- Allez, comme Yoshi. »

Tout joyeux, Ventus grimpe sur le dos d'Aqua et glisse ses bras autour de son cou pour se tenir alors qu'elle se lève.

En bas la table est prête, les assiettes déjà remplies par la mère de Ven – celle de Ven, oui, Aqua n'a gardé de la sienne que quelques souvenirs. Ça sent l'agneau depuis la cuisine et la masse verte qui trône dans leur gamelle arrache une grimace dégoutée au plus jeune, qui se cache aussitôt sous les cheveux de sa monture. Eurk, des haricots. Il déteste ça. Et à tous les coups, on va les lui resservir demain soir s'il ne rend pas une assiette impeccablement vide avant la fin du repas. Pour oublier ce terrible désagrément, le petit blond tourne la tête vers la télévision qui orne le salon. Elle est toujours allumée pour les infos de 20 heures.

« - Regarde Aqua, y a plein de gens ! » Il s'écrie en pointant l'écran du doigt. « C'est joli ! On peut y aller ?

\- Où ça ? »

Intriguée, la concernée tourne la tête vers la boite à image, où les manifestant engorgent les rues. Des drapeaux roses et bleus de partout, des slogans malaisants et ces gens, tous ces gens qui crient, qui sourient, leurs joie et leur colère, la puissance qui émane de ce courant humain. Aqua baisse les yeux. Ça remue quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle sait que d'ici quelques minutes, Ven posera toute une montagne de questions à leur père – lequel se lève enfin du canapé, détournant les yeux avant d'éteindre la télé – pour comprendre ce déferlement. Elle sait aussi ce qu'il va lui répondre, ce qu'il lui a déjà répondu plusieurs fois depuis que la loi sur le mariage pour tous fait débat. Depuis que les opposants sont lâchés dans les rues. Dans sa bouche, ce sont encore les mêmes mots qui reviennent. Tradition, équilibre, famille, piliers, enfants. Toujours ce sacro-saint modèle qu'ils vénèrent tous et qu'Eraqus, en bon vieux père ancré dans son époque, valorise également.

« Ça a toujours été comme ça, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change. »

« C'est mieux pour les enfants, tu comprends ? Vous avez besoin d'un environnement sain pour vous construire. »

« Non, ils ne font rien de mal. Mais le mariage sert de fondation pour construire une famille. Ça n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut transformer comme ça, sur un coup de tête, pour satisfaire une minorité. »

Aqua détourne les yeux. Elle aussi elle y a cru, plus jeune. Avant Kairi. Maintenant, elle se sait plus. Elle essaye de rentrer dans le moule qu'on lui a patiemment creusé, mais ce cocon moelleux s'est transformé en un pesant cercueil. Elle file vers la table pour fuir ce sempiternel spectacle. Depuis quand le cadre familial l'étouffe-t-il autant ?

xoxoxox

« - Des clopes.

\- Je ne fumes pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Tu pourrais essayer.

\- Non. »

Sans se décourager, Vanitas reprend.

« - Les réponses du DM de stats.

\- Je les trouverai moi-même.

\- Une parfaite imitation de dispense de sport.

\- Toujours pas.

\- Mon gouter.

\- Parce que tu en as un ?

\- Non. »

Aqua retient un sourire. M. Even ne va pas tarder.

« - De l'herbe.

\- Estime-toi heureux que je n'aille pas rapporter ça à la direction.

\- Allez putain, c'est que des exos !

\- Alors sors ton cahier avant d'aller te coucher pour les faire, la prochaine fois.

\- Impossible, le monde vacillerait devant l'écrasante immensité de mon génie. J'peux pas prendre le risque. »

Et le pire, c'est encore que l'azurée pourrait bien le croire. Oh, pas qu'il soit de la tempe des plus grands génies connus, mais le noiraud est futé. Sûrement qu'il la concurrencerait pour la place de premier de la classe – qu'elle ne garde pas toujours –s'il s'y mettait sérieusement, mais il préfère larver sur sa chaise le temps que le cours passe. Elle ne comprend pas. C'est son avenir qui se joue, et il pourrait s'en assurer un bien plus prometteur en levant le petit doigt. Même le petit doigt de pied.

« - Et bien l'écrasant génie va trouver une excuse pour justifier la page blanche de son cahier auprès de son professeur.

\- Ah, le cahier ! » Il sourit très largement. « C'est con, je l'ai oublié chez moi ! Quel tête en l'air je fais ! »

Et tout en parlant, il range ledit cahier dans son sac comme si de rien était. Dans un même mouvement, il sort son trier pour attraper une feuille volante, histoire de – faire semblant de - prendre le cours. Aqua secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation, mais la désinvolture de la teigne l'amuse sans qu'elle ne veuille l'avouer. Il le comprend. Ça se voit, ses yeux brillent quand elle esquive de justesse un sourire. A moins qu'elle ne confonde avec de l'arrogance.

Encore une fois quand Kairi entre, elle évite sa table pour aller se caler au fond, et ça lui fait comme un coup au cœur. Une chute vertigineuse qui la ramène brusquement à la réalité. Soudain Van n'est plus drôle, il l'agace, alors elle lui fait signe de se retrouver pour la laisser tranquille.

Ça prend combien de temps pour encaisser une rupture ?

xoxoxox

Evidemment, ça revient encore. La télé, la radio, son père, les bruits de couloirs, ça ne suffit pas, il lui faut aussi les débats entre amis sur le parking du lycée pour compléter le tableau. A croire que tout un chacun se doit de donner son avis sur cette foutue loi.

« - Mais tu vas pas aller manifester pour ça ! » Sora écarquille les yeux en fixant Naminé, incrédule.

« - Si. » Vexée, la petite princesse ramène son carnet à dessin contre elle. « Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que les gays se marient ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ma famille aille manifester ? »

Piqué, Sora se tasse sur le muret où il s'est juché. Il est trop doux ce garçon, trop doux pour lâcher ce qu'il pense dans l'instant. Ce que bon nombre d'entre eux pensent, mais se refusent à dire par respect pour la blondine. Quoi que, « bon nombre », tout est relatif.

Evidemment, Olette finit par prendre la parole.

« - Ta mère passe toujours me prendre avant que vous partiez ?

\- Oui, vendredi à 18 heures. »

Pas qu'elle ait besoin de confirmation, la châtaine, elle veut juste afficher sa présence au côté de Naminé. Riku ne dit rien, Sora hausse les épaules, Xion admire le béton. Aqua, elle, envoie un message pour prévenir son père qu'elle aura du retard ce soir. Séance de révision avec la noiraude.

« - Ça passera quoi que vous fassiez, vous savez ? » Roxas, le dernier de la bande, prend enfin la parole.

« - On est des milliers dans les rues, faudra bien que le gouvernement écoute au bout d'un moment.

\- Le gouvernement écoute les sondages, et les sondages vous sont pas favorables. »

C'est reparti pour un tour, alors l'aînée de la troupe serre les lèvres et croise les jambes sur le bitube. Elle se concentre sur les détails qui importent peu, ceux qui ne remuent rien à l'intérieur, comme la main pâle de la dessinatrice qui caresse les doigts de Riku. Le rideau noir autour du visage de Xion que le vent pousse par saccade, le grattement irrégulier des basquets de Sora contre le crépit du muret. La manière dont soupirent ceux qui ne débattent pas, les yeux qui roulent ou qui scrutent attentivement, curieux de comprendre.

Elle attend qu'ils changent enfin de sujet, mais le ton qui grimpe anéantit ses espoirs.

« - Il y a plus important. » Le cendré répond simplement quand sa petite amie redresse la tête pour lui demander son avis.

« - Parce qu'interdire aux gens de se marier, c'est pas important pour toi ? » Le blondin hausse un sourcil.

« - Tout le monde peut de se marier.

\- Pas avec la personne de son choix.

\- Si ça n'est toujours pas le cas à l'heure actuelle, c'est parce que ça n'est pas une priorité.

\- Pour toi peut-être. »

Riku hausse les épaules, comme si ça ne comptait pas plus que ça. Sûrement qu'il s'en fout lui, de toutes ces histoires. C'est loin, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Tout ce qu'il attend, c'est que le mouvement se tasse et que tout un chacun oublie cette histoire. Aqua aussi, elle aimerait que ça se calme. Que les autres arrêtent d'en parler. Elle secoue la tête quand on s'enquière de son avis, répond quelque chose comme « Ça ne me concerne pas », parce qu'elle est bien trop concernée pour se mêler à leur débat. Mais les autres viennent encore ajouter des buches au feu. Il faut que ça brûle, que ça pétille dans la cheminée.

« - Le mariage a toujours servi à lier un homme et une femme. C'est inscrit jusque dans sa définition. » Olette relance la machine. « Si tu changes ça, c'est plus un mariage.

\- Les définitions évoluent avec le sens des mots. Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans tes traditions juste ''parce que c'était comme ça avant''. » Sora n'en démord pas.

« - C'est pas qu'une question de sens ! Le mariage a une valeur particulière, ça reviendrait à le dénaturer. Y a le PACS pour les homos.

\- Le PACS tout le monde y a droit, ça change rien niveau égalité. Et ça couvre pas tout.

\- Alors ils ont qu'à en faire une version améliorée.

\- Il n'y a pas que le sens même du mot qui pose problème. » Au tour de Naminé de prendre la parole. « Le mariage est une porte ouverte sur la famille. Si la loi sur les unions homosexuelles passe, le reste suivra. »

Le reste, les PMA et GPA qu'ils affichent en gros sur les banderoles à la télévision.

« - C'est la structure même de la famille qui sera bouleversée. On ne peut pas permettre ça.

\- Les familles homoparentales ça existe déjà. » So lui fait remarquer.

« - Mes tantes ont pas eu besoin de l'aide de l'Etat pour avoir un gosse. » La photocopie du petit prince ajoute.

La blondine inspire. Elle a cet air de celle qui s'apprête à faire quelque chose de particulièrement délicat et qui prépare les pincettes pour éviter la casse. Elle sent Nami, que le sujet est épineux et qu'elle ne pourra pas s'exprimer n'importe comment. Alors elle y va délicatement, mais garde tout son sérieux. On sent chez elle cette compassion sincère, mais limitée par le cadre qui entoure sa vision des choses. Ce cadre hors duquel elle n'arrive pas à voir ni à concevoir.

« - Un enfant a besoin d'un environnement sain pour se construire. Il lui faut des modèles féminins et masculins comme repères stables, pour qu'il grandise dans de bonnes conditions. »

Aqua voudrait la contredire. Lui faire remarquer qu'elle a bien réussi, elle, à vivre sans sa mère. Mais l'ironie de la situation veut qu'elle soit justement la membre du groupe qui partage son attirance entre les garçons et les filles. Celle qui confirme sans le vouloir ces propos qui lui sont de plus en plus insupportables. Elle sourit discrètement. Ironiquement. Et elle ne dit rien, bien sûr. Comme d'habitude. Parce qu'elle sait pourquoi la blanche pense ainsi. Qu'elle respecte son droit d'avoir un point de vue différent du sien, puisque c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle, le respect. La compréhension au-delà de ses propres sentiments.

Kairi aurait ouvert sa gueule, à n'en pas douter.

« - Mais y en a partout des modèles ! » Cette fois Rox hausse le ton. « Les enfants ça sort, ça va encours, ça passe du temps en famille. Ils vont pas les enfermer dans une cave, leurs gosses ! »

Il dit ça avec cette moue renfrognée qui peint d'agacement son visage encore enfantin, c'est plus mignon qu'effrayant. Mais Olette prend la parole juste après lui pour surenchérir.

« - Et tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre comment les gosses, quand ils vont voir que leurs amis ont un père et une mère et pas eux ? Tu peux pas les en priver délibérément, ils en ont besoin. Ils y ont droit.

\- Si tu veux des témoignages d'enfants qui sont heureux avec deux pères ou deux mères tape sur Google, t'en trouveras à la pelle.

\- Ça va aussi dans l'autre sens. Cherche et tu trouveras des gens qui en souffrent. Rien qu'avec le harcèlement qu'ils se prennent.

\- Ça vient pas des parents !

\- Ça n'arriverait pas avec une famille normale !»

Roxas ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il s'arrête brusquement. Quelque chose le retient, un sous mal étouffé, tremblotant, secoué. Tout le monde se tourne.

Son poing coincé entre ses dents pour seul bâillon, Xion s'est cachée derrière son rideau de cheveux pour pleurer. Son corps se soulève brusquement, brièvement, échappe au contrôle qu'elle cherche à lui imposer. Puis c'est comme un long glapissement qui s'échappe de sa bouche et elle se redresse d'un coup. Le sursaut de sa tignasse laisse entrevoir ses joues luisantes. Elle renifle.

« - Xion ? »

L'inquiétude tire les traits de Naminé, qui précipite aussitôt sa main vers celle, fébrile de la noiraude. Le refuse est brutale. Le regard de l'éplorée glacial, plein d'une colère qu'on ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais vu. Elle se recule.

« - Me touche pas ! »

Encore elle renifle et essuie précipitamment son nez dans sa manche. Personne ne sait comment réagir, bien sûr, personne ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état. Xy c'est la cadette du groupe, la petite bête qui s'est creusé une place depuis que Riku a choppé les crétins de sa classe en train de vider son sac dans une des poubelles du couloir. Elle est renfermée mais pas fragile pour autant, timide, égarée, mais persévérante et volontaire. Enfin, là tout de suite, elle est surtout en larme. Et Aqua se doute du pourquoi.

Naminé persévère.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non c'est bon, ta gueule ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre ! »

Elle crie des mots qui tranchent avec ce visage poupin, des mots ne lui vont pas, des mots qui débordent et qu'elle regrettera bientôt. Des mots qui font écho dans le cœur de leur aînée. Des mots qui devraient la choquer, mais qui ne peuvent que la soulager. Et elle se demande, bien que trop tard, pourquoi c'est de la bouche de cette gamine qu'ils sortent et pas de la sienne.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ? Ça changera pas vos vies si elle passe cette putain de loi ! » Trop de larme, elle doit aussi essuyer ses yeux. « A vous entendre on vous prendrait pour des révolutionnaires ! C'est vous contre l'Etat qui attaque les pauvres petits enfants à protéger, vous contre le monde qui part en couille, vous qui détenez la vérité absolue et qui partez vous dresser les rues pour nous illuminez de votre incroyable savoir ! Bah allez y dressez-vous, dressez-vous contre les droits des autres si ça vous fait plaisir ! Vous êtes justes des putains d'emmerdeur ! »

L'air calme et pesé de la blonde se fend, elle écarquille les yeux. Xion gueule entre ses sanglots, c'est pire qu'une baffe dans sa gueule. Sora lève a peine la main pour essayer de l'apaiser, il n'a pas les mots pour la réconforter. Et les autres regardent, choqués, gênés, cette explosion d'émotion qui leur saute à la gueule. Et ils diront plus tard « On pouvait pas savoir », et aucun d'eux n'aura jamais envisagé l'impact de ses mots sur le public silencieux.

« - Xion, s'il te plait calme-toi … » Naminé l'invite d'une voix douce malgré la surprise, sincèrement inquiète.

Mais tout ce dont elle écope, c'est de ce coup d'œil égaré qui se veut furieux. Xion la regarde, ouvre la bouche. Et rien ne sort, parce qu'elle ne trouve plus de quoi nourrir sa voix dans ses entrailles. Et elle reste comme ça, ses lèvres hésitantes et tordues, à regarder toute la troupe. Tous ces gens mal à l'aise. Roxas essaye d'avancer, mais elle se recule. Elle sent qu'elle gène.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre … » Elle lâche encore, faute de mieux.

Puis elle se barre aussi vite qu'elle a craqué. Passé quelques secondes, l'ombreuse n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Et ils sont là, comme des cons, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi faire.

Alors Aqua se lève. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle, elle la plus réfléchie, elle qui doit aller trouver Xion pour apaiser cet éclat inattendu. Elle qui regrette, pour une fois, le calme et la neutralité dont on l'a affublée. Elle qui doit comprendre, toujours, comprendre les autres et leurs manière d'être parce qu'elle sait bien que les mots sur les lèvres d'Olette et Naminé ne sont que le résultat d'une éducation qu'elles n'ont pas choisie. Qu'elle ne peut pas leur en vouloir de penser ce qu'on leur a appris à penser, mais elle qui voudrait, pour une fois, ne plus avoir à tempérer. Elle qui a trouvé plus qu'elle ne pensait quand le cri de la fuyarde. Et pour une fois, elle n'a pas envie d'être celle qui marque leur équilibre. Elle en a marre.

« - Je vais aller la chercher. » L'azurée déclare en passant son sac sur son épaule.

« - J'y vais avec toi. » Roxas déclare, soucieux.

Mais elle secoue la tête.

« - Moins il y aura de monde, mieux ce sera. Elle a besoin de calme. »

Ils se regardent tous, juges silencieux d'une décision déjà toute prise. Aqua file sans attendre leur verdict ; ils lui auraient laissé la tâche de toute façon. Elle a cette image de grande sœur rassurante qui veut qu'on lui confie les travaux trop compliqués sans penser qu'elle pourrait échouer.

Xion n'est pas partie bien loin. Elle s'est trouvé un coin tranquille loin des autres, à la jonction de deux bâtiments, une dalle de béton à peine surélevée face à la mer rocailleuse qui leur sert de cours. Sa poursuivante ne tarde pas à la trouver, après avoir ratissé les rares endroits susceptibles de l'abriter des coups d'œil indiscrets. Elle guète le bruit malaisant de ses sanglots, mais il ne reste de ses pleurs que quelques maigres reniflements. La crise lui a passé, à moins qu'elle n'en retienne une nouvelle vague.

« - Xy ? »

Aqua n'attend pas vraiment de réponse – tant mieux, puis qu'elle n'en reçoit pas. Elle veut seulement s'annoncer avant de venir se poser près de la petite bête noire. C'est d'abord un grand silence qui leur pèse dessus, ni l'une ni l'autre ne savent quoi dire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, sûrement. Pas de beaux discours rassurants, seulement de la gêne et cette désagréable impression de marcher sur des œufs. Ça n'est pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs, la pseudo consolante sait qu'elle doit tendre la main à la noiraude sans tirer sur les failles. Sans s'y engouffrer. Tout le monde lui croit ce don inné pour trouver les mots justes, mais il est des situations qu'aucun « don » ne peut déjouer.

La bleutée joue finalement la carte de la prudence et du silence.

« - Ils m'en veulent ? » L'autre finit par demander, d'une toute petite voix.

« - Ils sont surtout surpris.

\- Ça je m'en doute … »

Elle redresse la tête. Ses yeux sont encore rouges.

« - T'as des mouchoirs ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai pris ça en passant si tu veux. »

Elle lui tend les carrées de papier toilette enroulés qu'elle a effectivement prévus, faute de mieux. Xion accepte, c'est tout ce qu'elle pourra trouver pour nettoyer sa trogne défaite.

« - Merci. » Plus rien pendant quelques secondes, puis elle prend à nouveau la parole. « J'en ai marre de les entendre dire ça … Faut toujours que ça revienne sur le tapis, ça me gave.

\- C'est la période. Ça finira par se tasser.

\- Je sais … Mais c'est chiant. »

Encore le temps qui s'écoule sans un mot entre elles. Mais c'est ce silence qui pousse la gamine à parler toujours un peu plus. Parce qu'elle sent que l'autre ne viendra pas la contredire. Qu'elle ne répétera pas. C'est un peu comme une bulle hors du monde, cet instant.

« - Je sais qu'elles pensent pas à mal, mais quand tu les entends en parler … On dirait que c'est la fin du monde. »

Il faut quelques secondes à Aqua pour comprendre que sa cadette fait bien allusion à Naminé et Olette. Riku, c'est encore un autre cas.

« - C'est dingue je veux dire, c'est juste une pauvre loi, ils l'ont déjà acceptée dans plein d'autres pays et ici il faut que les gens remplissent les rues pour hurler qu'ils sont pas contents. Mais qu'est-ce que ça va changer à leur vie, sérieux ? »

Elle triture nerveusement le bout de ses manches humides.

« - Quand Nami en parle, t'as l'impression que tout va s'effondrer. Que c'est atroce. Comme si ça allait faire basculer tout le pays, alors que ça existe déjà ! Je sais qu'elle se rend pas compte, je sais qu'elle fais pas exprès et elle comprend pas que ça peut faire mal, mais … mais moi … quand j'entends ça … je sais pas, ça me donne la nausée. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis atroce, même si je sais que j'ai rien fait de mal, parce que c'est elle qui le dit et c'est pas comme si c'était n'importe qui qui me sortait ça. »

Sa lèvre tremble, alors Aqua se rapproche assez pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Xion accepte volontiers l'étreinte. Peut-être parce qu'elle sent, sans le savoir, que ses mots les soulagent autant l'une que l'autre. Qu'elle dit des choses que l'autre ose penser, parfois, puis qu'elle ravale au fond d'elle. La rancœur, le reproche, elle n'est pas censée en ressentir. Ce sont des choses néfastes, elle ne peut pas se les autoriser. Mais elle voudrait tellement parfois.

« - Tu aimes les filles ? » Elle lui demande, sans jugement, pour mettre enfin à plat ce que Xion exprime à demi-mots sans trop oser le dire.

« - Je sais pas. Je crois. » Elle se referme un peu, ramène ses genoux tout contre ceux de son aînée. « Je crois que oui, mais c'est dur d'être sûre. C'est comme si j'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Si je dis ''oui'', je pourrai pas revenir dessus après. Sinon les gens vont s'imaginer que j'ai ''guéri''.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de donner une réponse maintenant. Tu n'en dois à personne.

\- Je sais … » Elle soupire. « De toute façon, après ce qui s'est passé, elle auront déjà leur avis sur la question.

\- C'est seulement leur avis. »

Aqua sait bien que ça compte quand même pour elle. La divergence de leurs points de vue n'efface pas l'amitié qui les lie. Mais ce dont Xion a besoin, pour l'instant, c'est d'entendre quelque chose de rassurant. Quelque chose qui l'apaisera assez pour qu'elle puisse se coucher sur ses deux oreilles, ce soir. Elle lui donne ce dont elle a besoin, faute d'avoir su réagir avant. Parce qu'elle aurait pu, elle aussi, se rebiffer. Elle s'imaginait être la seule touchée par leurs débats stériles, leurs mots pleins d'un venin dont ils ignoraient même l'existence. Mais non.

Et elle ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser.

xoxoxox

Cette fois, Aqua est la dernière à quitter le cours de M. Even. Elle cale calmement ses affaires, pousse son cahier plein d'équation entre son trieur et son fichier de latin. Ça tire dangereusement sur les coutures, peut-être aurait-elle du choisir un sac plus grand quand elle faisait ses fournitures. Enfin, c'est trop tard pour en changer à quelques mois du bac.

Elle salue brièvement le prof qui marmonne un « au revoir » à peine audible, ronchonne penché sur son sac en contemplant les dernières copies qu'on lui a rendues. La salle est vide, tout le monde est déjà sorti. Même Kairi.

Plusieurs semaines après leur rupture, le malaise vole sa place à la douleur. Son cœur se serre moins, au tour de sa gorge de se nouer pendant que ses idées se bousculent. Est-ce qu'elle peut lui parler, maintenant ? Si ce n'est pas le bon moment, quand est-ce qu'il viendra ? Viendra-t-il seulement, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être que non. Peut-être que la fille aux mèches carmin n'a pas besoin d'elle pour avancer. Aqua sait, certaines ruptures creusent des ravins qu'il vaut mieux ne pas franchir pour éviter de tomber. Se reconstruire de son coté, c'est mieux. C'est plus sain.

Si c'est ça, la décision de Kairi, alors elle ne peut que la respecter.

« - Bah t'en a mis du temps. »

A peine a-t-elle franchi la porte de la salle de classe que la voix du corbeau parvient à ses oreilles. Elle s'étonne d'abord de le trouver assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes pendues dans le vide à quelques centimètres du sol. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est encore de constater qu'il l'a attendue.

« - Tu n'as pas cours ?

\- Le prof d'éco est pas là pour la semaine. J'ai fini ma journée. »

Il la regarde, tantôt du coin de l'œil, tantôt bien en face, comme on surveillerait une sujet d'expérience inconnu plein de ressources insoupçonnées. Ça la dérange, ces grands iris mielleux qui semblent l'évaluer. Elle a presque l'impression qu'il fouille dans sa tête et c'est particulièrement dérangeant. Mais il finit par s'arrêter, le temps de tirer sur sa clope. Parce qu'il lui faut vient ça, une clope, pour enfoncer son image de rebelle du lycée. La fumée entre les lèvres qui s'élève au-dessus de la jungle perchée sur sa tête, il lui manquerait juste le blouson en cuir et la moto à l'entrée du lycée. Mais il est en débardeur – la faute à la chaleur – et il prend sagement le bus, comme ses petits camarades.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- A priori je fume. Me semblait que c'était assez évident, d'ailleurs. »

Elle soupire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la salle de cours.

\- Devine. Indice, c'est pas pour les beaux yeux du vieux crouton que j'attends.

\- Je sais. » L'azurée s'adosse au mur en croisant les bras.

« - Quand on sait on pose pas d'question, t'es au courant ? C'est le rôle des profs, ça. »

Il descend de son perchoir, balance son mégot et y donne un bon coup de talon pour l'écraser. Plus de fumée. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches, s'adosse dans un mouvement souple qui lui rappelle la manière dont les chats étirent leur dos.

« - Tu n'es pas censé fumer ici.

\- Ca tombe bien, j'fume pas.

\- Plus.

\- Ça revient au même.

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots.

\- Ils sont fait pour ça, j'vais pas m'en priver. »

Parfois, Van l'amuse. Parfois, Van l'agace. Souvent, il fait les deux en même temps. Un exploit. C'est paradoxalement ce fait qui rend sa compagnie attrayante - et épuisante. Il faut dire, les discours de la teigne, ça la change du débat continuel qui revient ces derniers jours. S'il pouvait juste faire son boulot tout seul, elle apprécierait vraiment leurs échanges.

« - Si tu te fais prendre –

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'connais le règlement comme ma table de deux. T'imagines pas combien de fois ils m'l'ont fait recopier.

\- Si tu le respectais, tu n'aurais pas ce problème.

\- J'le respecterai le jour où ça servira vraiment à quelque chose. Si j'ai bien retenu un truc en recopiant cette saloperie, c'est qu'il contient ni le sens de la vie ni le secret du bonheur.

\- Mais c'est un ensemble de règles essentielles pour –

\- Pour le bien de la vie eu communauté. » Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Quel bon petit soldat, t'as le crédo bien enfoncée dans la tête ! Continue d'les sucer, ta promo est assurée. »

Là, il l'agace plus qu'il ne l'amuse. Cette manie de couper ses phrases ou de les finir à sa place, ça pique à l'intérieur. Parce qu'elle le voit écraser le respect comme il l'a fait avec son mégot, et qu'elle se sent terriblement prévisible quand le brun termine si facilement ce qu'elle a commencé. A croire que c'est marqué sur son front et qu'il a juste à lire. C'est vexant, de se savoir prévisible, et de ne plus trouver quoi dire face à son répondant. Comme si, finalement, il avait raison. Et qu'elle avait tort. Tort face à ce gamin irrespectueux de l'ordre et de l'autorité. Ce gamin qui s'en donnait à cœur joie de shooter dans les valeurs qu'elle entretenait méticuleusement.

Il pourrait aller loin, tellement loin, s'il acceptait seulement de se plier un peu au courant.

« - Arrête, Van. » Elle répond plus fermement. « Tu vaux mieux que ça.

\- Pardon ? » Il hausse un sourcil, avec ce sourire qui laisse prévoir une explosion hilare. « Moi, je vaux mieux que ça ? »

Il se tourne entièrement vers elle, se tait d'abord le temps d'organiser ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il hésite à parler, elle ne sait pas trop. Il la fixe. La regarde de haut en bas. Apparemment ça le décide.

« - Tu m'étonnes qu'elle t'ai larguée Kairi, si tu lui sortait ce genre de conneries. »

« Hein ? » C'est la première chose qu'elle pense. Le temps d'aligner clairement chacun des mots sortis de sa bouche pour en faire une phrase concrète dans sa tête, un truc qui ait du sens. Un sens qui la dérange. Qui ramène la peur, et toute une vague de questions. Pourquoi est-il au courant ? Elle doute fort que la principale concernée lui en ait parlé, leurs échanges se limitent au peu de politesse dont Vanitas est capable. Les rumeurs, elle n'en a pas entendues, depuis plusieurs semaines que son ex – dieu que ce mot lui semble étrange – petite amie assume fièrement son orientation. Elle les craint, bien sûr. Elle surveille d'une oreille distraite. Puis Olette ne se serait pas privée de lui poser la question, si ça s'était su.

« - Donc j'avais vu juste. » Il lâche en voyant sa tête, pas étonné le moins du monde.

Il a compris tout seul. Bien sûr. Parce que ça aussi c'était prévisible, apparemment.

« - Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Aqua n'a pas envie de parler. Van ne l'amuse définitivement plus, il n'énerverait presque. Mais elle ne lui laissera pas cette victoire-là.

« - Pourquoi ? Parce que ça s'fait pas de se mêler de la vie privée des gens, c'est ça ? J'l'ai pas vu dans ton précieux règlement pourtant.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas.

\- Putain tu fais bien de m'le préciser, j'aurais jamais remarqué tout seul. »

Elle veut filer mais il a contourne avant, plante son regard exigeant dans le sien.

« - Tu me laisses vérifier le reste de ma théorie ?

\- J'ai cours.

\- Elle en avait marre du placard, mais toi t'étais bien dedans.

\- Vanitas.

\- Puis s'aurait été con que les gens fassent le lien avec toi après qu'elle ait lâché publiquement que lécher des chattes, ça l'éclate déjà plus que d'emballer Sora. On la comprend hein, il est pas très futé le pauv' gars.

\- Continue tout seul si ça t'amuse. »

Elle essaye de l'éviter, mais il se décale en même temps qu'elle.

« - Donc toi, tu lui a gentiment demandé de fermer sa gueule. Elle s'est rendu compte qu'avec toi, il allait falloir la fermer un bon moment, et elle s'est dit que les règles, toujours les règles, encore les règles, ça commençait à l'emmerder. Du coup elle a rompu. Surement pas de gaité de cœur hein, mais ça valait toujours mieux que de vivre sa petite vie derrière la porte du placard. »

Aqua serre les lèvres. Elle le fixe méchamment, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre à tout ça ? Il a vu juste, bien sûr. Et c'est tellement con, une relation qui foire seulement pour ça, mais c'est quand même arrivé et elle n'a pas envie de se l'entendre répéter encore et encore. L'azurée n'en veut pas, de la colère qui monte avec les mots de Van. Elle est au-dessus de tout ça.

« - C'est bon, tu as fini ?

\- Non, et tu vas devoir écouter la fin. »

Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas parce que corbeau a vu juste tout du long, et il pourrait bien lui dire quelque chose de terriblement vrai.

« - Tes putains de règles, voilà à quoi elle t'ont menée. T'es sage, comme ils veulent, tu fais pas d'vagues et tu vas dans leur sens. J'suis sûr que t'es toute fière quand ils te filent ton bulletin et que tu vas pouvoir l'apporter à ton père, dire que t'es la première et que t'as tout bien fait comme il t'a appris. Tu t'imagines que tu vaux mieux que les autres.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

\- C'est tellement rentré dans ta petite tête que t'as pas besoin d'le penser Aqua. Si c'est pas merveilleux, ça ! » Il croise les bras, sous sourire contenté collé au visage. « Tu reprends les gens avec ton foutu règlement, parce que Toi tu le suis alors Toi tu vaux mieux que les autres. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'emmerde le règlement, et ça me va parfaitement. Je passe pas ma vie à valider leurs attentes. »

Ça la démange de lui dire que non, qu'elle n'est pas comme ça.

« - Et tu vas même pas m'envoyer chier, parce que '' j't'encule'' et ''va niquer ta mère'' ça fait pas beau sur le papier, encore moins dans ta bouche. Puis tu vas pas t'énerver, ça ferait trop tâche. Faut rester calme c'est plus joli, c'est ça qu'il t'a appris ton père hein ? Gueuler c'est bon pour les cochons quand on les égorge, pas pour sa gentille petite fille parfaite. Mais peut-être que si t'apprenais à gueuler un peu justement, ça te décoincerait. »

Et elle veut bien le croire, Aqua. Parce que la gifle s'éclate toute seule sur son petit visage arrogant, et que la tension qui l'électrisait retombe net. Van la regarde avec ses grands yeux surpris et elle se sent vide, incroyablement vide. C'est dingue, elle pourrait presque croire que ça n'est pas sa main qui vient de faire flamber la joue du donneur de leçon. Mais c'est forcément elle, vu comme ses lèvres s'étirent. C'est sûrement le seul type sur terre capable de se fendre la poire alors qu'il vient de s'en prendre une bonne.

« - Je vie comme je l'entends. » Elle répond sèchement, et c'est presque effroyable de voir comme cette voix qui sort de sa bouche n'est pas la sienne.

« - Il s'rait temps, oui. »

Elle le dégage enfin, reprend son chemin droit devant elle, et elle pourrait presque se convaincre qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu crier « Parce que tu veux mieux que ça » avant de franchir la porte du bâtiment opposé.

xoxoxox

La lumière de l'écran illumine la pièce au beau milieu de la nuit. C'est comme un voile, un voile laiteux jetant contre les murs des ombres imprécises qui s'avalent les unes les autres. Aqua devrait se coucher, elle le sait, mais l'écran qui excite son cerveau lui promet bien une heure à se retourner dans son lit avant d'enfin vraiment fermer les yeux. 2 heures du matin qu'il indique, l'ordinateur. Tant pis, elle n'a pas cours demain, elle peut se permettre de perdre du temps et du sommeil dans les méandres d'internet. Elle a déjà été suffisamment sage pour plusieurs vies.

Ses volets sont fermés, la porte de sa chambre reste entrouverte. Vieux réflexe du temps où Ven ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. Ven, justement, elle l'entend descendre les escaliers en silence. Mais elle fait mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse le battant qui protège son repère.

« - Aqua ? » Il demande en s'avançant, sa peluche fluttershy à la main.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, poussin ?

\- J'ai trop chaud dans la chambre. Je veux dormir avec toi. »

Avant, le petit blondinet se réfugiait dans le lit de ses parents, mais Eraqus lui a maintes fois expliqué qu'il était grand, et que les grands garçons dormaient dans leur propre chambre. Il en avait marre certainement, de se faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par un petit singe malhabile qui s'accrochait à sa jambe pour grimper sur le matelas. Pour éviter les représailles quant au fait qu'il était « un grand garçon », Ventus trouvait toujours une excuse pour se glisser sous la couverture de sa grande sœur. « Y a une énorme araignée qui dort sous mon lit », « Papa ronfle trop fort en haut », « J'ai vu la lumière du vaisseau des extra-terrestres dans le jardin ». Un jour, le marmot comprendrait que la lumière qui illuminait parfois ses volets provenait seulement des phrases d'une voiture qui passait dans le coin. Un jour.

« - Allez viens.

\- Merciii ! »

Sans se faire prier, le bambin dépose sa peluche fétiche sur le lit.

« - Je vais chercher les autres. Ils ont chaud aussi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient les bras chargés de ses minuscules amis en tissu. Parmi la masse qu'il dispose équitablement sur le matelas, Aqua reconnait sa chenille géante, un petit phoque et Toumou – de son vrai nom Krokmou que Ven se refuse à prononcer correctement – dont les grands yeux jaunes scrutent l'obscurité. Elle s'attend à ce que son cadet grimpe avec ses trésors pour reprendre sa nuit, mais le poussin revint vers elle, tirant sur le bord de son pyjama pour attirer son attention.

« - Aqua !

\- Moins fort Ventus, tu vas réveiller papa et maman.

\- Je veux voir Trotro rigolo. » Le petit demande, plus bas.

« - Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est l'heure pour ça ?

\- Un seul !

\- Non Ven, Retourne dans le lit. Je termine quelque chose et je te rejoins.

\- Juste un !

\- Qu'est- ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Un … »

La lycéenne soupire. Mais les petits yeux bleus insistant qui la dévisagent ont finalement raison de sa volonté. Un épisode, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Reste juste à espérer qu'il n'en parle pas demain matin en plein milieu du petit déjeuné.

« - Allez, grimpe. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement en tapotant ses genoux.

Tout content, Ventus escalade les jambes de sa sœur sans se faire prier. Il s'installe sur ses cuisses pendant qu'elle cherche une compilation des épisodes de l'Ane Trotro sur internet. Elle met le son au minimum, puis la trompette du générique se lance. Le gamin chantonne joyeusement les quelques mots qu'il connait. Ça l'attendrie. Il est insouciant, Ven, capable de piquer une crise de larmes parce qu'on lui refuse un dessin animé mais ignorant de toutes les surprises que l'avenir lui réserve. Elle sait que ça ne durera pas. Un jour, il pleurera comme Xion l'a fait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il trainera au fond de la salle comme Van, à moins que leur père n'en face une tête de classe irréprochable. Peut-être qu'il sera aussi médisant qu'Olette, inconscient de son ignorance, ou qu'il conservera cette naïveté que Sora expose encore à dix-sept ans. Elle ne peut pas savoir, pour l'instant.

En attendant, elle caresse distraitement ses cheveux blonds.

« - Aqua ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu vas faire pour te marier avec Kairi, si papa il veut pas ? »

La question serre le cœur d'Aqua. Il dit ça tout en observant le petit âne gris qui gambade à l'écran, ses iris océan passant régulièrement de l'azurée à l'ordinateur. Elle se souvient, le jour où elle a essayé de lui expliquer que Kairi n'était pas une amie comme les autres. Parce qu'elle avait envie de le dire à quelqu'un, et qu'elle pouvait être certaine que son frère n'irait pas le raconter au lycée. Et puis, c'était Ven. Ven bien trop jeune pour juger, Ven tout content quand « l'amoureuse d'Aqua » lui prêtait sa DS pour jouer à Mario kart. Ven qui n'avait pas eu besoin qu'elle le mette en garde pour comprendre que partager son secret avec son père, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

« - On ne va pas se marier.

\- A cause de papa ?

\- Non Ven.

\- Parce que les gens de la télé ils sont pas d'accord ?

\- Non plus. »

Compliqué de lui expliquer, il ne saisit pas vraiment la notion de couple. Pour Ven, l'amour, ce sont des gens qui se marient et qui s'embrassent sur la bouche. Toutes les subtilités des relations amoureuses lui échappent encore. Elle sent que c'est à elle de les lui inculquer, pourtant, pour éviter qu'il ne rentre dans le moule familial. Qu'il ne devienne un « bon petit soldat », comme Van dirait.

« - On a décidé qu'on ne resterait pas ensemble de notre propre volonté. Personne ne nous empêche de faire ce qu'on veut, c'est simplement qu'on ne veut plus.

\- T'es plus amoureuse de Kairi ?

\- Et Kairi non plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça, ça arrive. »

Ça n'est pas exact, mais c'est toujours plus simple de l'expliquer de cette manière-là. Plus tard, elle lui dira que les gens qui s'aiment ne peuvent pas toujours rester ensemble. Que les sentiments ne suffisent pas, qu'il arrive parfois que les deux partis ne puissent pas continuer sur le même chemin parce qu'ils ne visent pas toujours la même direction. Qu'ils font des erreurs, qu'ils se font mal sans le vouloir. Plus tard oui, pas maintenant. Maintenant, il est 2 heures passées, et elle est fatiguée.

« - C'est comme papa avec ta maman ?

\- Voilà. »

Elle voudrait voulu lui dire non. Lui expliquer que sa mère est partie comme ça, du jour au lendemain, alors qu'elle marchait à peine. Mais elle réalise amèrement que leur situation se ressemble bien trop. Elle est comme son père, et elle s'est faite larguer comme lui. Pour les mêmes raisons, sûrement. Cette rigueur étouffante qu'ils s'imposaient et imposaient parfois aux autres, par extension. Leur droiture excessive. Le regard des autres qu'ils considéraient trop, par soucis de leur image.

Peut-être qu'elle finira seule, comme son père l'est resté durant de nombreuses années. Ou elle se trouvera un type – bien sûr un type, pour ne pas décevoir sa famille – aussi rigide qu'elle. Les deux options la dégoutent profondément.

« - Alors elle va pas revenir Kairi ? »

Cette fois, il ne se préoccupe plus des aventures de Trotro. Ses iris déconfits la mettent mal à l'aise. Aqua déteste voir cette expression attristée sur le visage de Ventus.

« - Peut-être que si. Mais ce sera juste une amie, rien de plus.

\- Y aura pas de mariage.

\- Non, pas de mariage. »

Il hoche la tête sans sourire, et colle sa petite tête sur la poitrine de son aînée pour se blottir tout contre.

« - C'est nul.

\- Tu l'as dit. »

Elle passe ses doigts sur sa nuque, près de l'angle où son cou et son dos se rencontrent. Ventus adore se faire câliner à ce niveau, elle le sait. Elle le fait toujours pour le consoler. Il bouge tout doucement la tête en frissonnant.

« - Eh dis ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Je peux dire à papa que t'avais une amoureuse maintenant si t'es plus avec ? »

Discrètement, elle arrête l'épisode qui se joue derrière lui. Sa question l'amuse.

« - C'est à moi de lui dire, quand j'en aurai envie.

\- Alors si t'en a une nouvelle c'est moi qui dis.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu promets ? » Il demande très sérieusement en redressant la tête, sans s'attarder sur le soudain silence de la pièce.

« - Je promets. »

Leur serment nocturne semble contrebalancer la terrible nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre, puisque le gamin repose paisiblement sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le sent qui pinçote son bras, c'est bon signe. Ça veut dire qu'il est fatigué et qu'il va bientôt s'endormir. Elle ne dit plus rien, bouge seulement sa main libre pour éteindre définitivement l'ordinateur en face d'elle. Et elle reste là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que la petite main cesse de malmener sa peau.

Aqua repense à sa mère, brièvement. Le peu de souvenir qu'il lui en reste. Les six sonneries du téléphone quand elle essaye de joindre Kairi. Le discours que Vanitas lui a sorti, et qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête.

A quoi veut-elle vraiment ressembler dans tout ça ?

xoxoxox

La place face à elle est vide, comme celle de droite. D'abord, Aqua se dit qu'il va arriver en retard – ça ne serait pas la première fois. Mais Demyx débarque juste avant le professeur, seul. Elle comprend vite que Van est absent aujourd'hui. A moins qu'il ne sèche seulement ce cours, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas non plus. Dans tous les cas, le résultat est le même.

La place est vide, donc. Le cours aussi. Elle rédige mécaniquement la leçon qu'on leur dicte, réalise les exercices sans même y faire attention. Son cahier se colore doucement de bleu et de vert, mais son esprit ne suit pas.

Quel ennui.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien le noiraud et son humour douteux, pouvaient la détendre.

xoxoxox

Kairi passe comme si de rien était. Son sac pend le long de son épaule droite, la bretelle mal réglée, et elle a oublié de refermer la petite poche avant. C'est rare, elle fait toujours attention, trop de choses importantes qu'elle y range à commencer par son portefeuille. Et même dans un lycée aussi strict que le leur, on est jamais à l'abri d'un vol à la con qui vous pourrit la journée. Aqua hésite. Elle peut l'approcher, juste le lui faire remarquer. Ça lui prendra à peine deux minutes.

Elle sait bien qu'elle cherche seulement une excuse pour l'aborder, mais où est le mal après tout ?

Un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Xion discute tranquillement avec Riku, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Naminé et Sora font des morpions à la craie sur le sol, Roxas attends pour prendre le gagnant. Olette lit un bouquin dont elle ne peut pas discerner le nom, mais dont la largeur a de quoi effrayer. Au moins cinq cent pages, si elle en juge à leur finesse.

Allez, tout le monde est occupé. Elle peut bien filer un moment.

Evidemment, à peine levée, l'azurée pense déjà à revenir sur sa décision. Et si Kairi la remballait ? L'aborder pour se manger sa rancœur, ça la tente moyen, autant continuer à avancer sa dissertation de philo. Et puis elle sait qu'on va la remarquer. Que les autres vont lui poser des questions, parce qu'elle va taper la discute avec la lesbienne du lycée. Que … Que quoi ? Aqua secoue la tête et chasse tant bien que mal la vague d'appréhension qui grimpe en elle. Elle ne doit pas se priver pour évider une malheureuse blague vaseuse de la part d'un crétin qui passe. Elle vaut mieux que ça, comme Van l'a dit.

« - Kairi ! »

La masse de mèches aux couleurs du vin volète. Bientôt, les immenses yeux célestes qu'elle a maintes fois contemplés se posent sur elle. L'azurée ravale la tension qui lui serre brusquement l'estomac, mais le demi sourire que l'autre lui offre achève les restes d'hésitations qui la bloquaient. Elle lui sourit, aussi, franchement. Puis elle s'approche avant de refermer la poche oubliée d'un geste naturel. Sans comprendre, Kairi la regarde faire.

« - Fais attention, les gens ont vite fait de plonger la main dedans.

\- Ah merde ! » Elle écarquille les yeux. « J'ai pas fait gaffe en sortant.

\- Je vois ça. »

Elles se regardent toutes les deux, gênées. Puis elles rient, sans raison. Parce que c'est une situation affreusement banale, banale comme celles qu'elles partageaient quelques semaines avant. Aqua regarde ses lèvres, ses lèvres qu'elle a embrassées, sa taille qu'elle a attrapée et qui tremble maintenant, agitée par la bonne humeur qu'elles partagent. Ses jambes à moitiés cachées par le sweet qu'elle a noué au-dessus de ses hanches. Elle pourrait jurer que si elle lui enlève son pantalon maintenant, elle ne portera pas de sous-vêtements.

« - C'est nouveau le strap ? » La plus âgée demande en attrapant le charme qui prend le long de la fermeture principale, un petit hibou tout rond décoré d'un nœud papillon feuillu.

« - Ouais, c'est un cadeau de Sora. » Kairi l'attrape en souriant. « Il me l'a donné juste avant de m'inviter au ciné. Enfin tu dois être au courant, hein ?

\- Oui. »

Evidemment, elle fréquente Sora presque tous les jours. Puis ça s'est su, très vite, au vu des raisons qui l'ont poussée à refuser les avances de ce grand gamin.

« - Personne t'embête avec ça, d'ailleurs ?

\- Y a toujours des cons. » La jeune fille hausse les épaules. « Mais la majorité des gens s'en foutent. C'est pas si terrible, en vrai.

\- Tant mieux. »

Elles se sourient, à nouveau mal à l'aise. La complicité les lie encore, mais leur rupture dessine cette fine ligne infranchissable entre elles. Aqua sait qu'elles ne retrouveront pas ces échanges fluides et insouciants qu'elle aimait tant, mais l'agréable sentiment que sa présence lui procure la rassure. Elle pensait que ce serait douloureux, mais lui parler, c'est juste naturel.

« - Oui, tant mieux.

\- Vraiment. Je suis contente pour toi. »

Contente de voir qu'elle ne doit plus se cacher pour la protéger elle. Allez savoir si Kairi le comprend, elle hausse simplement les épaules.

« - Et toi, personne t'a posé de questions ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ça ne les regarde pas, de toute façon. »

Est-ce qu'elle sent du reproche dans sa voix ? La bleutée n'en est pas sûre, ça ressemble plus à ses restes de gêne maladroite. Le sujet est sensible, pas étonnant qu'elles se retrouvent toutes deux à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Mieux vaut se lancer plutôt que de tourner mille ans autour d'un pot qui ne l'intéresse même pas.

« - Ça te dirait de passer à la maison un de ces jours ? »

Kairi plisse les yeux. Elle la détrompe immédiatement.

« - Je te demande pas de revenir. » Et elle le pense vraiment. « Mais on pourrait essayer de s'entendre, non ? »

Ça sonne bizarre dans sa bouche, cette demande. Etre amies, juste amies, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre elles. Ça ne marchera pas si ça se trouve, et elles se feront plus de mal qu'autre chose, à chercher à tâtons des limites floues qu'elles ne pourront finalement pas définir. Et puis, pas sûr que l'autre en ait envie. Aqua comprendrait, si Kairi voulait tout rebâtir tranquillement dans son coin, loin d'elle. Mais elle doit au moins essayer pour ne pas trainer ses regrets derrière elle.

« - Tu manques à Ven. Il déplore encore l'annulation de notre mariage.

\- L'annulation de notre mariage ? »

Elle pouffe. Ça fait trembler ses cheveux et ça dessine un sourire enjoué sur ses lèvres qui ne presseront plus les siennes. Aqua lit « d'accord » sur son visage, et elle espère très fort qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

« - Dis-lui que j'essayerais de passer dans la semaine, ok ? Je t'enverrai un message avant.

\- Tu as toujours mon numéro ?

\- Toujours. »

C'est rien, trois fois rien, mais ça fait plaisir à entendre.

Soulagée, c'est le mot pour la décrire. Soulagée, quand elle retourne vers la bande. Soulagée quand elle se retourne et que Kairi lui fait coucou en grimpant dans les escaliers de son bâtiment. Soulagée, elle ne sentira plus le poids de son ignorance la prochaine fois qu'elle ira s'asseoir en maths. Soulagée, et tant pis ça rate. Si l'amitié ne trouve pas sa place entre elles et qu'il faut abandonner. Soulagée, parce que ça fait du bien d'agir pour soit.

« - Kai' va bien ? » Sora lui demande alors qu'elle revient près d'eux.

« - Très bien. » Elle hésite, ajoute. « Il est mignon, le charme que tu lui as offert.

\- Elle le porte ? »

C'est fou comme ce simple constat l'immerge sous le bonheur. Il sourit comme un gamin à Noël, tellement content qu'il en perd sa partie de morpion. Il lui en faut peu au gamin. Elle lui envierait presque son insouciance et ses bonheurs naïfs.

« - D'ailleurs, désolée pour le râteau. » Elle réalise qu'elle ne le lui avait toujours pas dit, depuis le temps.

« - Pas grave. » Il sourit. « C'est la faute à personne.

\- J'aurai dû te prévenir, je savais qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

\- Elle t'avait dit qu'elle aimait les filles ? »

Aqua réfléchit bien un quart de seconde, avant de décider que réfléchir, c'est encore le meilleur moyen d'abandonner.

« - On sortait ensemble. »

Elle fixe sa feuille quelques secondes, termine la phrase qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Comme si elle ne venait pas de lâcher une bombe en plein milieu du groupe. Mais quand elle relève les yeux pour croiser ceux qui la dévisagent d'un commun accord, les mirettes étonnées, incertaines, ahuries, amusées, elle se dit que la deuxième partie de sa dissertation de philosophie attendra un peu. Mieux, elle va se payer le luxe de la finir la veille pour le lendemain, à 2 heures du matin. Elle peut bien se le permettre, non ?

xoxoxox

« - Genre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il en manque un. »

Evidemment, il a remarqué.

« - T'as fait le numéro 46, le 48 mais pas le 53.

\- Par ce que tu retiens les exercices à faire, maintenant ?

\- Faut bien pour les d'mander. »

Il rit.

« - Even ne vérifie que la première page, il pensera que j'ai fait le 53 au dos de la feuille.

\- Et ça manipule le prof, en plus !

\- N'exagère pas.

\- C'est quoi la prochaine ? Tu réponds à papi calculs ? Tu sèches le cours ? Tu cambrioles le Louvre, peut-être ? »

A vrai dire, elle a seulement délaissé ledit exercice au profit d'un Ventus en larme, lequel s'était précipité dans sa chambre en rentrant la veille. Il avait oublié Toumou dans la salle de jeux de l'école. Bien sûr, Eraqus y était retourné pour le récupérer, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Sûrement un des autres bambins qui l'avait embarqué. Cas d'extrême urgence, le poussin passait avant les mathématiques – et puis, c'était juste un exercice. Après lui avoir maintes fois assuré que leur père avait mal regardé, elle s'était empressée de commander le même modèle de peluche sur internet. Ven n'y verrait que du feu.

« - Dépêche-toi de recopier, Even arrive.

\- Sérieux, tu lui files encore tes exos ? »

Prenant place près du petit groupe, Kairi laisse lourdement tomber son sac près de sa table avant de croiser les jambes sur sa chaise. Elle a attaché ses cheveux pour une fois, ça donne un air strict à son joli minois. Il ne lui manque plus que les lunettes.

« - Voilà. » Le noiraud se retourne pour rendre les précieux calculs à sa camarade, puis conserve la position pour taper la discute. « Tu feras attention, t'a inversé le 7 et les 9 en recopiant ton résultat. »

Aqua vérifie brièvement. Ah, en effet. Enfin, difficile de se concentrer avec un poussin éploré dans les bras. Elle corrige ça en vitesse

« - T'as pensé à valider tes vœux hier soir ? » La revenante lui demande en sortant sa trousse.

\- Oui. Je suis tranquille de ce côté.

\- Et toi ? » Elle adresse un signe de la tête à Van.

« - Il reste onze heures avant que ça bloque, je suis large. »

L'azurée fait remarquer que l'afflux d'élèves connectés le dernier jour va lui compliquer la tâche, mais Vanitas ne semble pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Ils papotent jusqu'à ce que le vieux scientifique fou passe le pas de la porte pour attaquer son cours. Evidemment, il ne remarque rien de son petit manque de rigueur. En revanche, il fait un énième commentaire sur l'écriture de Kairi, laquelle serait plus dure à déchiffrer qu'un roman russe en braille. Elle lui adresse un geste peu recommandable dans le dos, Van hausse les sourcils et Aqua sourit malgré elle.

Une journée presque parfaite, ça lui avait manqué.

Les deux heures restantes, ils les passent à gribouiller le cours tout en échangeant des messes basses dès que l'aigri a le dos tourné. Le vieux con les retient dix minutes pour leur filer un dernier DM, alors Kairi déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle le peut quand il les laisse enfin s'échapper. La salle se vide rapidement, Le noiraud et l'élite sont les seuls à prendre leur temps. Ils discutent. Aqua aime bien, la désinvolture du corbeau la détend.

« - Si tu l'connais ! C'est le type que les pions engueule toujours parce qu'y s'est teint les cheveux !

\- Celui qui sort avec Larxène ?

\- Qui la trompe surtout, il sait pas garder sa queue dans son pantalon. »

D'accord, il est peut-être un peu trop désinvolte.

« - Et donc il m'a filé son pass pour le ciné. Je lui rembourse la moitié de l'abonnement, et y m'laisse l'utiliser.

\- Et si tu te fais attraper ?

\- Faut savoir vivre dangereusement. »

Il parle tout en marchant à reculons pour lui faire face, agitant fièrement ladite carte que le dénommé Axel partage avec lui. Une marche, elle s'attend à ce qu'il la rate pour s'étaler de tout son long, mais la teigne la devine sans la voir. Sûrement son « incroyable génie » qui le guide inconsciemment.

« - Et où tu veux en venir avec ça ?

\- Vu que je paie pas ma place, j'peux prendre la tienne. »

Une invitation au ciné. De la part de Vanitas. Sérieusement. Elle qui craignait qu'ils ne restent en froid après leur vilain désaccord, elle constate que le problème est largement réglé. A ce niveau-là, on pourrait même penser qu'il n'y en a jamais eu, de problème. Elle ne sait pas s'il elle doit se sentir flattée ou s'inquiéter de cette proposition et de sa légalité douteuse, mais le geste a au moins le mérite de lui arracher un sourire.

Allez, pourquoi pas après tout.

« - Je peux payer ma place moi-même, tu sais ?

\- Tu peux, mais si tu l'fais c'est plus une invitation.

\- Et tu m'invites en quel honneur ?

\- M'fais pas croire qu'on peut taper dans les dix-sept de moyenne sans savoir pourquoi monsieur A invite madame B à s'enfermer dans une énorme salle noire pour mater un écran pendant deux heures. Je s'rais déçu, vraiment. »

Aqua rit face au regard faussement vexé de son interlocuteur. C'est dingue, la multitude d'expressions qu'il sait peindre sur son visage en une fraction de seconde. Avec des yeux jaunes comme les siens, tout parait plus intense.

« - Tu avoueras que c'est quand même inattendu.

\- T'as fait qu'la moitié des exos et tu t'apprêtes à sécher un cours, viens pas me parler d'inattendu à moi.

\- Sécher un cours ?

\- Y a moins de monde au ciné sur les heures de travail.

\- Je peux pas filer comme ça Van.

\- Sérieux Aqua, tu rates le soutient d'anglais. Qui écoute sérieusement le soutient d'anglais ? »

Le gamin n'a pas tort, c'est peu de dire que la jeune femme n'a pas besoin d'assister à l'heure qui vient. Mais le règlement est strict à ce sujet, et il reste des règles qu'elle préfère éviter d'outrepasser. Notamment celles qui pourraient contrarier son père.

« - Les présences sont relevées peu importe le cours.

\- T'as jamais séché de ta vie, t'aura juste à dire à ton papa chéri que t'as oublié de lever la main pendant l'appel, ça passera crème. »

Elle soupire, Aqua. Parce qu'elle est sûre qu'ils pourraient rester trois heures comme ça, et que le noiraud ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il est encore plus buté que Ven ce gosse. Et puis ça la tente de filer. Bien sûr qu'elle entend toujours cette petite voix qui lui dicte de rester dans les rangs, mais elle a envie, pour une fois, de faire ce qui lui plait et non pas ce qu'elle doit. Et passer du temps avec Van, ça lui plait. Ça n'est pas comme avec Kairi, loin de là, mais y a-t-il vraiment besoin que ça le soit ?

« - Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux bons petits soldats, dis-moi ? »

Au vu de son visage espiègle fendu d'un sourire vainqueur, il comprend que c'est Oui. Ses yeux brillent. Pas comme ceux de Sora qui pétillent comme un feu d'artifice, lui c'est plutôt le pétard lancé en plein milieu de la foule, et ça fait presque peur. Mais c'est beau aussi. Parce que c'est franc, sincère, directe. Pas de voile ou de faux semblants. Jamais, avec Van.

« - C'est toujours marrant de les voir sortir des rangs. »

Elle soupire. Il fallait bien s'attendre à une réponse de ce genre, avec lui. Mais va quand même pour le cinéma.

Elle remonte son sac sur son épaule, emboite le pas de Vanitas et chasse loin d'elle les pensées qui lui rappellent qu'elle devrait filer en salle de classe. Elle aura droit aux questions d'Olette qui s'imaginera sûrement que « ça, y est, les filles ça lui a passé ». A celles de Ventus, plus tard, quand il fera la connaissance du corbeau. A celle de son père, s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de sérieux, et dieu sait que son camarade du cours de maths s'éloigne tant que faire se peut de l'idée qu'on se fait d'un petit ami idéal pour sa grande fille.  
Mais tant pis. Elle arrivera bien à faire avec.

* * *

Wala c'est bon, c'est fini, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à passer lire toutes les autres participations parce qu'il y a des auteur-ice-s vraiment très cools qui ont participé !

Moi je m'en vais de ce pas passer le mois de juin à écrire du Vanixel pour équilibrer avec mai.


End file.
